PTL 1 described below discloses a hot water supply cycle apparatus constituted by a gas cooler including high temperature-side refrigerant piping, low temperature-side refrigerant piping, and water piping, and a hot water supply compressor including a sealed container, a compressing unit, an electric motor, a suction pipe, a discharge pipe, a refrigerant re-introduction pipe, and a refrigerant re-discharge pipe. In this apparatus, the suction pipe directly guides a low pressure refrigerant to the compressing unit, a high pressure refrigerant compressed by the compressing unit is directly discharged to outside of the sealed container from the discharge pipe without being discharged into the sealed container, a refrigerant after the high pressure refrigerant passes through the high temperature-side refrigerant piping and undergoes heat exchange is guided into the sealed container by the refrigerant re-introduction pipe, and a refrigerant after passing through the electric motor inside the sealed container is re-discharged to the outside of the sealed container from the refrigerant re-discharge pipe and fed to the low temperature-side refrigerant piping.
PTL 2 described below discloses an apparatus constituted by a first compressing unit, a first heat exchanger, a second compressing unit, and a second heat exchanger and which branches water fed from an inflow water pipe and causes heat exchange to be performed by feeding the water to the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger in parallel.